


Acceptance

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, World Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Mana yang lebih baik, mencintai atau dicintai?"
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Original Male Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk & Original Female Character(s), Lee Jinhyuk & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Acceptance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 10





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pilot story for my 1st attempt on tetralogy series "Acceptance". The main couple is Weishin, but there are 5 side couples as well in this universe.  
> > Seungchan (Main couple's present timeline related story)  
> > Younjin (Main couple's future timeline related story)  
> > Yuyo (Main couple's past timeline related story)  
> > Gyulhoon (Main couple's ending related story)  
> > Minglem (Also main couple's ending related story)
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

“Akhirnya selesai juga,” ujar Wooseok sembari melepas kacamata bulat dan _headset_ , lalu memijat batang hidungnya.

Wooseok baru saja selesai mengedit _subtitle_ sebuah film dokumenter sejarah Kota Konstantinopel, yang kini publik kenal sebagai Istanbul, salah satu dari dua kota terbesar di Turki. Film berdurasi 2 jam dengan total 2573 telop itu seakan menguras habis kalori _bibimbap_ yang Wooseok makan tadi siang. Namun, lelah Wooseok segera tergantikan begitu matanya melirik ke kalender yang sudah dia lingkari berbentuk hati di tanggal 24 Juni 2020, lusa nanti. Senyum pun refleks tergurat di wajahnya. 

Bicara soal Istanbul, sebenarnya malam ini Wooseok akan pergi ke kota itu untuk menghadiri wisuda pascasarjana sang kekasih yang sudah dia pacari selama 5 tahun, Lee Jinhyuk. Tapi dalam 5 tahun itu pula, mereka harus menghabiskan 4,5 tahun dengan pacaran jarak jauh. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok dulu berkuliah di universitas yang sama, hanya saja beda fakultas. Jinhyuk mengambil jurusan administrasi bisnis, sedangkan Wooseok mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris. 

Mereka berdua adalah hasil dari pepatah ‘cinta datang karena terbiasa’ saat mengikuti program kerja sosial luar negeri universitas mereka di Yogyakarta, Indonesia, selama 2 pekan. Itu belum termasuk pelatihan selama 5 bulan sebelum berangkat. Meski demikian, Jinhyuk baru berani mengajak Wooseok berpacaran setelah acara wisuda sarjana mereka. Itu pun dengan risiko ditolak karena 5 bulan lagi Jinhyuk harus meninggalkan Wooseok di Seoul demi melanjutkan kuliah S2 dan lanjut S3 di Universitas Galatasaray, Istanbul. Beruntung Wooseok menerima ajakannya, mengingat usaha keras Jinhyuk selama pendekatan.

Getaran ponsel Wooseok tiba-tiba memecah lamunan indah singkatnya. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya.

_“Halo. Sudah di mana?”_

“Masih di kantor. Tadi ada film yang harus selesai hari ini juga.”

_“Baiklah. Yang penting jangan sampai ketinggalan pesawat.”_

“Tenang, pesawatnya berangkat tengah malam nanti.”

_“TK91, ’kan? See you soon.”_

_“See you, too,”_ balas Wooseok mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Pekerjaan Wooseok sebagai _subtitling editor_ justru sedang padat-padatnya di awal liburan musim panas seperti ini. Banyak film yang sebenarnya sudah mengantre di daftar kerjaan Wooseok. Namun karena wisuda Jinhyuk yang hanya digelar sekali dan Wooseok pun sudah cukup lama tidak mengambil cuti, sang manajer akhirnya mengizinkan Wooseok dan mengoper tugas-tugasnya ke editor lain, dengan catatan film dokumenter yang satu itu harus Wooseok selesaikan sebelum berangkat. Makanya, Wooseok menyempatkan diri ke kantor dengan membawa koper sedang berwarna ungu kesukaannya karena dia langsung pergi ke bandara begitu pekerjaannya selesai.

Lima tahun jelas bukan waktu yang singkat untuk berpacaran. Wooseok sendiri kadang masih takjub dia bisa menjalani ini semua dengan Jinhyuk. Bohong jika Wooseok tidak galau saat Jinhyuk menembaknya kala itu. Orang bilang LDR itu jarang yang berhasil. Orang bilang LDR itu sama saja dengan pacaran rasa jomblo. Orang bilang ‘yang di hati akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada’. Namun kembali lagi, itu semua hanya kata orang. Yang merasakan sendiri tetap Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Wooseok yang tahu seperti apa usaha Jinhyuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, sesibuk apa pun dia di sana dengan segala jurnal, riset, konferensi, tesis, dan disertasinya. Begitu pun Wooseok di sini dengan segala macam genre film yang sering membawa emosinya naik-turun saat bekerja, dan tidak sedikit terjemahan _subtitle_ yang kurang relevan hingga perlu Wooseok revisi besar-besaran. 

Seharusnya memang sudah tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi, tapi sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara di dalam taksi, ‘penyakit’ _insecure_ Wooseok kambuh. Apakah Jinhyuk sungguh memacarinya dengan tulus atau hanya kasihan saja padanya, mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah berutang budi banyak pada orang tua Jinhyuk saat usaha rumah makan boga bahari milik ayahnya hampir bangkrut. Belakangan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk juga baru tahu, kalau ternyata kedua mendiang nenek mereka adalah sahabat masa kecil. Meski demikian, tidak pernah terucap kata dari kedua orang tua mereka untuk saling menjodohkan keturunan. Karena itu, sebenarnya Jinhyuk bisa saja memilih orang lain selain dirinya. Dan jujur, selama ini Wooseok masih belum begitu terbuka dengan Jinhyuk, terutama soal barisan mantan Wooseok yang meninggalkan cukup luka di hati soal penerimaan dirinya.

Penerbangan malam selama 11 jam lebih itu Wooseok habiskan dengan tidur agar sesampainya di Istanbul, tubuhnya sudah lebih segar. Untungnya dua kursi di kiri-kanan Wooseok kosong sehingga dia bisa memaksimalkan ruang yang ada untuk meluruskan tubuhnya.

****

Esok hari setibanya di anjungan kedatangan Bandara Internasional Istanbul, Wooseok sudah disambut oleh Jinhyuk dengan senyuman cerah khasnya. Sosoknya yang tinggi dengan mudah merengkuh tubuh kecil Wooseok ke dalam dekapannya. Wooseok pun tak menyia-nyiakan momen itu dengan membalas pelukan Jinhyuk dan menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah hampir 1 tahun tidak dia temui.

“Sudah lapar?”

“Belum terlalu.”

“Tapi aku sudah lapar. Kita ke apartemenku dulu untuk menaruh kopermu, baru kita sarapan, ya?” ucap Jinhyuk sambil melepaskan Wooseok dari pelukan eratnya.

Jinhyuk sudah bersiap melangkahkan kaki dengan tangan kanan mengenggam tangan Wooseok dan tangan kiri menarik pegangan koper ungu Wooseok. Namun, Wooseok tetap diam di tempat sehingga gerakan Jinhyuk terhenti dan dia menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke Wooseok. 

“Kita langsung saja cari sarapan. Kalau sudah sampai di apartemenmu, aku malas keluar lagi,” pinta Wooseok sebelum mendekatkan diri, menjinjitkan kaki dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan Jinhyuk. “Aku sudah cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan menyemprotkan parfum di pesawat tadi. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku belum mandi.” 

Mendengar bisikan malu Wooseok, Jinhyuk membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengusak kepala sang kekasih dengan tangannya. ‘Pacarku menggemaskan sekali’ pikir Jinhyuk dalam hati. Untungnya Jinhyuk sudah punya SIM internasional, sehingga dia bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri di sini dan tidak perlu repot soal koper Wooseok. 

Akhirnya, Jinhyuk pun membawa Wooseok menuju salah satu restoran di bawah Jembatan Galata untuk sarapan, lalu berjalan-jalan sejenak di kawasan kota tua Istanbul dan mencicipi kudapan manis khas Turki, seperti _baklava_ dan _Turkish delight_. Sore harinya mereka lewatkan dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri pesisir Laut Marmara dan menyewa sepeda di Pantai Yenikapı.

Ini yang membuat Wooseok senang bersama Jinhyuk. Ini yang membuat Wooseok merasa dicintai. Ini yang membuat Jinhyuk berbeda dengan mantan-mantannya. Jinhyuk benar-benar tahu cara untuk ‘memaksa’ Wooseok tertawa lepas dan melupakan penatnya rutinitas. Namun, itu semua bukan berarti mereka berdua tidak pernah bertengkar. Hanya saja semakin kemari, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk semakin mengerti bahwa waktu kebersamaan mereka tidak boleh disia-siakan dengan meributkan hal-hal sepele. Masa-masa itu sudah selesai mereka lewati di tahun pertama dan kedua LDR. 

Sepertinya memang ada yang harus Wooseok sampaikan pada Jinhyuk malam ini, yakni soal rahasia dan kekhawatirannya. Dua hal itulah yang masih mengganjal Wooseok untuk bisa lebih bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri dalam mencintai Jinhyuk.

****

“Jinhyuk…” Satu kali.

“Jinhyuk…” Dua kali, dan Jinhyuk masih belum bangun.

“Jinhyuk…” Tiga, dan kali ini Wooseok berhasil membuat mata Jinhyuk terbuka.

“Kenapa?” tanya Jinhyuk, masih dengan mata lima watt-nya. Posisi tidur mereka kini sedang berhadap-hadapan. Jinhyuk miring ke kanan, Wooseok miring ke kiri. 

Sebenarnya Wooseok dari tadi belum bisa tidur dan hanya memandangi wajah Jinhyuk yang terlelap dengan cemas dan ragu. Rasanya kepala ingin meledak jika malam ini Wooseok belum mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. 

“Ada apa? Hmm?” tanya Jinhyuk sekali lagi, sekarang dengan sebelah mata terbuka.

“Mana yang lebih baik, mencintai atau dicintai?”

Pertanyaan spontan Wooseok seketika memberikan energi pada kelopak mata kanan Jinhyuk yang tadi rasanya berat sekali untuk dibuka. Sudah 10 detik berlalu, Jinhyuk masih belum menjawab. Dia hanya menatap mata rusa Wooseok yang bersinar dalam gelapnya kamar dengan netra obsidiannya.

“Lupakan,” ucap Wooseok, menyerah. Baru saat dia akan membalikkan tubuhnya, Jinhyuk menarik bahu kanan Wooseok dan menempelkan sisi kiri wajah Wooseok ke dadanya. 

“Saling mencintai dan saling dicintai, itu yang jauh lebih baik,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium ubun-ubun Wooseok. Mendengar jawaban dan reaksi Jinhyuk terhadap pertanyaannya, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir kedua mata Wooseok. 

“Maaf,” lirih Wooseok.

Kali ini Jinhyuk bereaksi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Wooseok, dia arahkan pada wajahnya sendiri. Dia kaget melihat Wooseok menangis dan segera menyeka air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Wooseok dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

“Kenapa menangis? Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.”

“Maaf, aku masih belum bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Kau begitu menyayangiku dengan tulus, tapi aku masih belum terbuka akan kekhawatiran dan rahasiaku padamu.”

Jinhyuk malah tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Wooseok, seolah Wooseok sedang bercanda.

_“Take your time, honey. Don’t let it bring you down.”_

“Tapi sekarang itu semua sudah membebaniku. Sudah waktunya kamu untuk tahu."

_“Well, then I’m all ears.”_

Wooseok menarik dan menghembuskan napas sebelum memulai curahan hatinya.

“Aku punya tiga mantan. Mantan yang pertama, kakak kelasku saat SMA. Kami dekat karena satu tim ekstrakurikuler musik. Aku sungguh merasa diayomi oleh dia, dia pun merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Kami hanya berpacaran selama 5 bulan karena ternyata di saat yang sama, dia juga memacari seorang gadis yang ternyata teman sekelasku sendiri.”

Jinhyuk tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun dan masih setia menyimak rangkaian kisah Wooseok.

“Mantan kedua, teman satu jurusan saat semester awal kuliah. Dia senang _fitness_. Jujur dulu aku suka padanya karena sosoknya yang tegap dan dia cukup peduli dengan kondisi kesehatanku yang saat itu sering menurun. Niatnya memang baik ingin membantuku untuk hidup sehat, tapi aku tak sanggup mengikuti gaya hidupnya yang terlalu ketat. Dia juga posesif. Akhirnya, kami putus setelah… satu tahun? Ya, satu tahun.”

“Begitu, ya? Kini aku tahu dari mana lenganmu bisa sedikit berbentuk meski badanmu tetap mungil. Hebat juga. Kukira kau hanya akan bertahan 3 minggu… Aah!” jerit Jinhyuk saat Wooseok mencubit perutnya. Sakit memang, tapi Jinhyuk senang setidaknya Wooseok sudah berhenti menangis tanpa dia sadari sendiri.

“Jangan menggodaku. Lanjut, ya? Yang ketiga, teman seangkatan tapi beda jurusan. Kami sering bertemu karena ada 3 mata kuliah umum yang sama-sama kami ambil. Dia tahu aku baru putus dari mantanku yang kedua. Dia mendekatiku dan menawarkan diri untuk jadi pendengar lelahku. Kupikir kali ini aku akan benar-benar tahu rasanya dicintai dengan tulus, tapi ternyata… kau tahu apa? Aku hanya dijadikan taruhan oleh dia dan teman-temannya.”

Kali ini Jinhyuk refleks menyingkirkan poni Wooseok yang menghalangi keindahan wajah pemilik hatinya itu.

“Mereka tahu aku mudah jatuh cinta. Jadi, jika dia berhasil berpacaran denganku, dia akan mendapat tiket pesawat PP ke London untuk menonton Liga Inggris, langsung. Dia mengakui itu saat kami baru berpacaran 2 minggu.”

Seusai mendengar semua penjelasan Wooseok, Jinhyuk kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengelus-elus rambut Wooseok.

“Kau tahu apa kesamaan mereka? Mereka bertiga memacariku hanya karena kasihan. Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan cemburu, tidak pernah berbagi rahasia padaku dan takut saat akan kukenalkan dengan orang tuaku. Itu yang membuatku agak trauma, Jinhyuk. Aku takut kau juga memacariku karena hanya kasihan padaku dan orang tuaku--”

Telunjuk Jinhyuk menempel pada bibir Wooseok, menghentikan cerita kekasihnya itu.

“Berhenti berpikiran negatif begitu. Aku mencintaimu karena dirimu sendiri. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Kelebihanmu, kekuranganmu. Aku mencoba terbuka denganmu dan aku tidak takut saat kau ingin mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu.”

“Tapi kau tidak pernah cemburu,” tukas Wooseok.

“Aku cemburu. Tapi bukan pada orang lain, melainkan pada pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu kau memang pekerja keras dan suka menonton film, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan sampai kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Aku sering mengingatkanmu untuk beristirahat sejenak, tidur cepat, dan makan tepat waktu, ‘kan?” 

Wooseok malu mendengar alasan Jinhyuk dan hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Jinhyuk.

“Tapi ada satu rahasia yang belum aku ceritakan padamu.”

Wooseok langsung menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Jinhyuk begitu mendengar pengakuan Jinhyuk yang satu ini.

“Kapan kita pertama kali bertemu?” tanya Jinhyuk, coba menguji ingatan Wooseok.

“Saat pembentukan tim program kerja sosial?” terka Wooseok agak ragu.

“Bukan. Jauh sebelum itu, kita sudah pernah bertemu. Saat masa orientasi mahasiswa baru. Kurasa kau tidak ingat. Kejadiannya memang hanya sebentar, tapi senyuman dan sinar matamu saat itu menetap di pikiranku sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali dalam program kerja sosial.”

“Yang benar?” tanya Wooseok tidak percaya.

“Kau ingat mahasiswa culun dengan poni lempar yang sempat menanyakan di mana kantin fakultasmu? Itu aku. Saat itu, aku memang sedang berkunjung ke fakultasmu dalam rangka orientasi lingkungan kampus.”

“Tidak mungkin! Sekarang aku ingat!” pekik Wooseok seusai memori yang sempat terlupakan itu terlintas di benaknya. Seketika keduanya berbagi tawa, memecah keheningan kamar tipe studio Jinhyuk malam itu.

“Ini semua berkat Byungchan. Selama ini, aku yang selalu mengejar dan berakhir menyedihkan. Byungchan lalu menyarankan aku untuk diam dan memperhatikan sekitarku, sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari keberadaanmu. Terima kasih sudah menemukanku, Jinhyuk,” kali ini Wooseok mengucapkannya sambil memegang kedua tangan Jinhyuk.

“Sama-sama,” balas jinhyuk sambil kembali menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi mata indah Wooseok.

“Tapi aku tidak ingin mengekangmu karena aku tahu, kau masih punya kehidupan lain di luar hubungan kita dan masih banyak cita-citamu yang belum terwujud. Aku pun demikian. Kita dua orang bebas yang memutuskan untuk bersama-sama karena memang ingin, bukan karena tenggat umur dan desakan lingkungan sekitar. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti maksudku. Kita pasti bisa,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil merengkuh kembali Wooseok dalam pelukannya. Percakapan malam kali ini sungguh seperti lagu pengantar tidur bagi keduanya. 

****

 _“Mr. Jinhyuk, Lee, Ph.D of Business Administration!”_ seru sang protokol upacara wisuda memanggil nama dan gelar kelulusan Jinhyuk. Wooseok jelas tak bisa menahan haru dan bertepuk tangan begitu nama kekasihnya diumumkan. Wooseok pun melakukan gestur _salute_ dengan buket bunga pada Jinhyuk yang sudah berdiri di tepi panggung, bersiap menerima ucapan selamat dan piagam kelulusan dari sang rektor. Jinhyuk membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan membuat tanda V kegemarannya.

Pacar 5 tahunnya itu hari ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Jinhyuk memang tampan, tapi jubah kebesaran berwarna hitam dengan garis merah-kuning di kerah dan tepian kainnya depan tubuh serta logo universitas di dada sebelah kiri, seolah menambah kadar maskulin dan ketampanan Jinhyuk. Pemandangan Selat Bosphorus dan sisi Asia Kota Istanbul yang menjadi latar belakang panggung wisuda, semakin melengkapi keindahan memori yang kini Wooseok simpan dalam-dalam di otaknya. 

Dalam hati Wooseok tertawa. Ya, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia masih ragu dengan segala perlakuan kasih sayang dari Jinhyuk yang rasanya tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Detik itu juga Wooseok berjanji akan mencintai Jinhyuk, sebesar Jinhyuk mencintainya.

_“Jinhyuk, putraku. Ayah dan Ibu bangga sekali! Sekali lagi selamat. Semoga semua ilmumu bermanfaat, terutama bagi perusahaan keluarga kita kelak,”_ ujar Ayah Jinhyuk dari layar ponsel Wooseok.

“Tentu saja. Ayah, Ibu, terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini. Bibi dan Paman juga, terima kasih sudah mempercayakanku untuk menemani Wooseok di sela-sela kesibukan kami."

Kini mereka berdua sedang melakukan panggilan video dengan kedua orang tua mereka, seraya berjalan kaki dan bergandengan tangan menjauhi keramaian pesta setelah upacara, masih menyusuri tepian Selat Bosphorus di lingkungan kampus Jinhyuk. Raut bahagia terlihat jelas dari wajah-wajah yang sudah mulai menua itu.

_“Wooseok, jangan lupa bawa Jinhyuk pulang ke Korea. Takutnya dia sudah terlalu betah di sana,”_ pesan wanita paruh baya yang melahirkan Jinhyuk itu.

_“Ya, kami juga masih menanti satu kabar bahaga lagi di sini. Jangan lama-lama, nak Jinhyuk,”_ kali ini ucapan Ibu Wooseok menghentikan langkah mereka. Jinhyuk yang tadi sedang sibuk mengetik pesan di ponselnya, seketika menoleh ke layar ponsel Wooseok dan memasang raut wajah ‘gawat-bisa-ketahuan’.

Wooseok pun langsung kebingungan dengan ucapan ibunya tadi. ‘Satu kabar bahagia lagi apa?’ pikirnya. Wooseok kini menatap tajam Jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

_“Sepertinya kami harus lanjut memancing. Kita sambung lagi nanti, ya. Selamat bersenang-senang!”_ kata Ayah Wooseok menutup panggilan video mereka.

“Jinhyuk...” suara Wooseok memecah kecanggungan mereka. “Maksud ibuku tadi apa?”

Jinhyuk tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok dan malah menengok ke kiri-kanan, seolah ada seseorang yang dia tunggu kehadirannya sekarang, di sini. Dan begitu netranya terpaku pada satu titik di jauh sana, Jinhyuk langsung melepas jubahnya. Lalu jubah itu dia kaitkan menutupi sebagian kepala Wooseok, menyisakan bagian hidung dan mulut Wooseok yang Jinhyuk biarkan terbuka.

“Pejamkan matamu, jangan mengintip sampai aku bilang buka,” pinta Jinhyuk dengan suara rendahnya.

Wooseok jelas kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Jinhyuk. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Kalau jantung Wooseok berada di luar tubuhnya, mungkin suara detaknya akan terdengar jelas oleh Jinhyuk. Yang pasti Wooseok hanya bisa mendengar Jinhyuk berbicara sesuatu dalam bahasa Turki dengan seseorang.

_“Getirdiğin yavru kedi için teşekkürler.”_

Andai saja Wooseok mengerti apa yang Jinhyuk ucapkan. Meski kini tubuhnya diam, pikiran Wooseok sibuk menerka segala macam skenario yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Sebenarnya Wooseok tidak ingin berharap banyak karena takut kecewa, jadi dia coba mengosongkan pikirannya agar tenang.

Sayang, konsentrasinya tiba-tiba terpecah. Wooseok terkejut begitu dia merasakan sekilas jilatan kecil di bibirnya. ‘Apa yang Jinhyuk lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini?’ pikir Wooseok antara malu tapi mau.

Tunggu. Kini Wooseok merasakan lagi jilatan kecil di ujung kanan bibirnya. Kali ini tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali dan rasanya sedikit kasar. Wooseok pun segera membuka jubah Jinhyuk yang menutupi kepalanya begitu dia mulai merasa familier. Dan benar dugaan Wooseok. Seekor anak kucing ras Turkish Angora corak belang abu-abu usia 4 bulan kini ada tepat di hadapannya, di dalam genggaman kedua tangan Jinhyuk.

_Virgin Snow OST - 初雪の恋 Main Theme_  


_”I’m sorry for your loss,”_ ucap Jinhyuk dengan wajah memelasnya yang bagaikan anak anjing lucu. “Maaf aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat Bubu mati.”

Ternyata itu maksud Jinhyuk. Bubu adalah kucing Scottish Fold abu-abu kesayangan Wooseok yang sekitar 3 bulan lalu mati karena terserang virus. Jinhyuk merasa bersalah karena saat Wooseok sedang berduka atas kepergian Bubu, dia sedang giat-giatnya menyelesaikan disertasi yang akan disidang minggu depannya.

“Dari mana kau tahu soal itu?” tanya Wooseok bingung.

Wooseok sendiri memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu Jinhyuk soal Bubu karena tahu betapa sibuknya Jinhyuk di saat yang sama. Wooseok juga sudah meminta tolong pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Jinhyuk untuk menutup mulut. Namun, yang namanya dua hati terhubung memang tidak bisa dikelabui. Jinhyuk merasakan ada yang aneh dengan intonasi Wooseok saat mereka berbincang via ponsel, tak lama setelah peristiwa sedih itu.

“Aku berinisiatif membujuk ibu untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padamu saat itu. Aku tahu, bagaimanapun Bubu tidak akan pernah kehilangan tempatnya di hatimu. Tapi kuharap kucing kecil ini bisa menghiburmu dengan kelucuan tingkah lakunya sendiri. Ini, coba gendong dia,” rayu Jinhyuk sambil menukar buket bunganya yang ada di tangan Wooseok dengan anak kucing itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Wooseok sangat senang dan tersenyum haru dengan kejutan dari Jinhyuk. Namun, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Wooseok jadi terdiam tak percaya. Dia melihat tulisan liontin kalung nama anak kucing itu, tertulis _‘please raise me together with Jinhyuk’_.' 

_“Wooseok, let’s grow old together. Be my forever home whenever I want to come back for telling all my worries and sharing all our dreams,”_ ucap Jinhyuk sambil berlutut di hadapan Wooseok.

Ya, Jinhyuk sedang melamar Wooseok dengan saksi seekor kucing kecil. Air mata bahagia tanpa sadar sudah membasahi kedua pipi Wooseok. Namun, Wooseok tak kunjung membalas ajakan Jinhyuk sampai pada akhirnya si kucing kecil mengeong padanya seolah berkata ‘terima saja’.

“Apa katamu, kucing kecil? Aku harus menerimanya? Baiklah. Ayo kita menua bersama, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan langsung berdiri begitu Wooseok menerima ajakannya. Momen bahagia itu pun Jinhyuk akhiri dengan menutup kepalanya dan kepala Wooseok di bawah jubah wisudanya. Hanya si kucing kecil yang tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan ’orang tuanya’ di balik kain hitam itu.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 17th 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak for #100waysweishin ficfest  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1239603722193235968


End file.
